rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Der Kampf beginnt (Kapitel)
"Der Kampf beginnt" ist das vierzehnte Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebenunddreißigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Egwene erfährt von der gefangenen Moghedien und lernt von ihr das Schnelle Reisen. Sie und Siuan schließen einen Pakt, den Saal dazu zu bringen, sich ihren Wünschen zu unterwerfen. Sowohl Lelaine als auch Romanda wollen dafür sorgen, dass Sheriam trotz ihrer Position als Behüterin der Chronik weniger Macht erhält. Delana erhält von Halima Saranov den Auftrag, weiterhin ein Doppeltes Spiel mit Lelaine und Romanda zu spielen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Logain gedämpft und getötet wird. Siuan, Nynaeve und Elayne führen den mit Egwene gefassten Plan durch, indem sie jeweils Romanda, Lelaine und Sheriam suggerieren, die jeweils anderen wollten in Salidar bleiben, um sie dazu zu bringen, genau das Gegenteil zu wollen. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Nachdem Egwene von den Entdeckungen ihrer Freundinnen gesprochen hat, sind beide sehr schweigsam und sehen auf das kleine Silberarmband, das Nynaeve trägt. Nynaeve gesteht leise, dass sie Moghedien gefangen genommen hat und dass die Verlorene mit einem A'dam festgehalten wird. Egwene erfährt, dass die meisten ihrer Entdeckungen außer der Heilung einer Dämpfung und dem Herstellen von Ter'angreal auf sie zurückzuführen sind. Egwenes Gedanken wirbeln, so viel muss sie auf einmal bedenken. Sie verlangt, dass die Verlorene zu ihr gebracht wird und Nynaeve läuft sofort los. Egwene sagt, dass das geheim bleiben muss. Elayne ist allerdings noch aus einem anderen Grund nervös und will Egwene erst später den Grund dafür verraten. Die Amyrlin glaubt zu wissen, worum es sich handelt, denn sie hat heimlich das Treffen zwischen Elayne und Birgitte in Tel'aran'rhiod beobachtet. Doch sie will warten, bis Elayne von allein davon spricht. Sie erklärt der Tochter-Erbin, dass sie will, dass die Aes Sedai und die Weisen Frauen der Aiel zusammenarbeiten, da sie viel von einander lernen könnten. Elayne fragt, ob sie glaubt, dass das wirklich funktioniert, da die Aes Sedai sicherlich die Aiel-Mädchen als Novizinnen wollen. Egwene erkennt, dass sie recht hat und gibt zu, dass das den Weisen Frauen nicht recht wäre. Sie sagt, dass sie sich ein Bündnis vorstellt und berichtet, dass es ihrer Mainung nach mehr machtlenkende Weise Frauen als Aes Sedai gibt. Ihr Ziel ist es, so viele Machtlenkerinnen zu vereinen, wie es möglich ist. Sie will sogar Frauen als Novizinnen zulassen, die nach der Ansicht der Aes Sedai zu alt sind, um Novizinnen zu werden. Egwene will, dass alle es versuchen können und Elayne erklärt lachend, dass es den Aufgenommenen sicher schwer fallen würde, solche Novizinnen zu unterrichten. Egwene entgegnet, dass die Weiße Burg viel zu ernst das Ziel verfolgt, Frauen fort zu schicken, die ihrer Meinung nach nicht geeignet sind. Sie selbst denkt, jede sollte lernen dürfen, wenn sie es will. Elayne fragt, ob sie tatsächlich Frauen will, die nicht willensstark genug sind, um Druck stand zu haben, doch Egwene entgegnet, dass sie nicht nutzlos sind, selbst wenn sie keine Aes Sedai werden. Sie will, dass alle Frauen, die die Macht lenken können, mit der Burg verbunden sind, egal ob Aes Sedai oder nicht. Elayne fragt nach den Windsucherinnen und Egwene bestätigt das. Daraufhin erklärt die Tochter-Erbin, dass sie den gleichen Schutz erhalten sollten wie die Aiel-Mädchen. Egwene ist einverstanden und sie geben sich die Hand darauf. Dann fragt Elayne, ob dieses Vorhaben etwas mit Rands Straferlass zu tun hat und Egwene bestätigt das, drückt aber trotzdem ihr Unverständnis über seine Handlung aus. Die Tür geht auf und eine Dienerin tritt ein, die von Nynaeve als Marigan vorgestellt wird. Die ehemalige Aufgenommene hat sich inzwischen ein feines Seidenkleid angezogen. Als Egwene fragt, warum Nynaeve ihr die Frau vorstellt, wird ihr plötzlich klar, dass die deplatziert wirkende silberne Halskette genau zu Nynaeves Armband fasst. Verwirrt sagt Egwene, dass sie sich eine Verlorene nicht so vorgestellt hat wie diese verbraucht wirkende Frau, und auf Nynaeves Aufforderung hin verändert Moghedien ihr Aussehen und Egwene ergreift entsetzt Saidar. Sie lässt sich das Gewebe erklären, mit dem man sein Aussehen verändert und auch das Invertieren, doch dabei lässt sie Moghedien nicht aus den Augen, die ihr verbrauchtes Aussehen bald wieder herstellen muss. Die Verlorene funkelt sie dabei hasserfüllt an. Egwene lässt sich das Armband geben. Es erfüllt sie mit Schrecken, denn sie erinnert sich noch gut an ihre Gefangenschaft bei den Seanchan. Sie legt es an und fühlt Moghediens Angst und Abscheu vor sich selbst. Als Egwene an all das Wissen denkt, das Moghedien in sich trägt, muss sie lächeln, doch es ist kein schönes Lächeln. Bewusst macht sie Moghedien Angst, so dass die Verlorene sichtbar zu zittern beginnt und sogar Nynaeve und Elayne sie befremdet ansehen. Sie tritt auf Moghedien zu und droht ihr, sie hinrichten zu lassen, wenn die Verlorene sie anlügt. Dann fragt sie nach dem Schnellen Reisen, so wie Rand es ihr beschrieben hat. Moghedien erklärt ängstlich, dass nur Männer so reisen und es bei Frauen nicht funktionieren würde. Statt dessen könnte es sie einsaugen und töten. Elayne und Nynaeve erklären ärgerlich, dass sie nie ans Schnelle Reisen gedacht haben, doch Egwene ignoriert sie und fragt, ob es einen anderen Weg gibt. Moghedien erklärt, wie eine Frau es machen muss, doch noch bevor sie geendet hat, webt Egwene ein Tor, ähnlich dem, das sie nach Tel'aran'rhiod gebracht hat. * Schnelles Reisen ** Bei einem Mann: von einem zu einem anderen Ort wird eine Öffnung geschaffen, eine Öffnung durch das Muster, so dass keine Entfernung zwischen dem einen und dem anderen Ende liegt. ** Bei einer Frau: sie lässt die beiden Orte im Muster identisch werden. Als das Tor sich geöffnet hat, sieht man einen Abschnitt der Aiel-Wüste. Egwene hat diesen Ort gewählt, damit sie nicht unbemerkt jemandem schadet. Aufgeregt bittet Elayne, dass sie das Gewebe wiederholt, weil sie es dann sicher auch erschaffen könnte, und Nynaeve jammert, dass sie nicht wütend genug ist, um die Wahre Quelle zu rufen und somit nichts sehen kann. Egwene spürt durch das Armband Unsicherheit und Angst bei Moghedien und erklärt auf deren Frage, wer ihr das beigebracht hätte, dass die Verlorene wirklich niemals belügen sollte, da sie sie vielleicht ganz einfach dabei ertappen würde. Dann erinnert sie sich ihrer Freundinnen und entschuldigt sich, weil sie die Entdeckung einfach für sich beansprucht hat, doch Elayne sagt, dass sie das ruhig darf. Nynaeve jammert immer noch, dass sie nicht wütend werden kann, und erklärt, dass sie Moghedien ohnehin nicht mit nach Ebou Dar nehmen können, so dass Egwene sie ruhig behalten darf. Egwene spürt noch mehr Schrecken bei der Verlorenen, die möglicherweise fürchtet, dass ihre neue Herrin schlimmer ist als die alten. Da klopft es und Siuan betritt den Raum. Als sie Egwenes Besucherinnen sieht, fragt sie, ob sie später wiederkommen soll. Egwene befielt Moghedien, zu gehen und nimmt sich vor, ihre Freundinnen später zu fragen, wie sie mit den Angstgefühlen der Verlorenen klar gekommen sind. Sie sagt Siuan, sie könne ruhig bleiben, da sie schon über alles Bescheid weiß. Und auch wenn sie denkt, dass Nynaeve und Elayne ihr helfen können, weiß sie auch, dass sie allein klarkommen muss. Deshalb schickt sie ihre Freundinnen fort mit dem Auftrag, sich um weitere verlorene Talente zu kümmern. Als sie mit Siuan allein ist, erklärt sie, dass sie die ehemalige Amyrlin braucht, da sie ihr alles beibringen kann über die Arbeit der Amyrlin, aber auch über die Sitzenden. Sie erklärt offen, dass sie sich nicht wie eine Novizin oder Marionette behandeln lassen will, und deshalb Siuans Hilfe benötigt. Siuan betrachtet sie mit einem leisen lachen und sagt, die Sitzenden hätten einen großen Fehler begangen, ohne es zu wissen. Sie gesteht, dass es eigentlich ihr Fehler war, da es auch ihr Vorschlag war, dann knickst sie und bittet darum, dienen zu dürfen. Egwene weist sie darauf hin, dass sie sich auch von ihr nicht benutzen lassen will und Siuan erwidert, dass sie das nicht vor hat. Sie gibt zu, dass sie Egwene von Anfang an nicht mochte, weil sie sich so ähnlich sind. Egwene erklärt, dass Siuan sie unter vier Augen bei ihrem Vornamen nennen darf und will wissen, warum die Aes Sedai immer noch in Salidar herumsitzen und nichts tun. Siuan erklärt, dass die Aes Sedai fürchten, dass die Weiße Burg sich tatsächlich spalten wird, wenn sie erst beginnen, etwas zu tun. Dann macht sie Egwene Vorschläge, wie sie sie in Bewegung setzen kann. An einiges hat Egwene selbst schon gedacht und sie hält alles für vernünftig. Romanda Cassin Romanda und drei Aes Sedai sitzen in ihrem Raum in der Kleinen Burg. In ihrer Gruppe fehlt nur Delana, doch Romanda hüllt sie schließlich in einen Schutz gegen Lauscher und beginnt die Besprechung. Das Ziel ihrer Unterhaltung ist es, Sheriam klar zu machen, dass sie trotz ihrer Position als Behüterin der Chronik nicht so viel Macht hat wie sie glaubt. Alle drei Frauen hätten sie bei der Wahl zur Amyrlin unterstützt, doch jetzt hat Egwene die Position erlangt. Obwohl Romanda damit nicht vollkommen einverstanden ist, ist ihr diese Wahl lieber als Lelaine, die sich ebenfalls um den Posten bemüht hat. Lelaine Akashi Lelaine und vier weitere Sitzende, die ihre Wahl zur Amyrlin unterstütz hätten, trinken gemeinsam Eiswein. Der Raum ist mit einem Gewebe gegen Lauscher geschützt. Lelaine stellt sich Romandas Wut vor, wenn diese wüsste, dass sie nur für Egwene gestimmt haben, damit die Gelbe Schwester nicht selbst Amyrlin werden kann. Sie haben sich getroffen, um zu besprechen, wie sie Sheriams Einfluss beschneiden können. In ihrer Runde fehlt nur noch Delana, und Lelaine fragt sich, wo sie wohl bleiben mag. Delana Mosalaine Delana sitzt in ihrem Zimmer, ihr gegenüber befindet sich Halima Saranov. Die Aes Sedai hat ein winziges Gewebe gegen Lauscher um sie errichtet und erklärt jetzt, sie würde sich in große Gefahr begeben, wenn sie weiterhin die beiden verfeindeten Aes Sedai zu unterstützen vorgibt. Halima sagt, sie müsse eben gewisse Risiken eingehen. Sie trägt ihr auf, weiterhin auf Logains Dämpfung zu drängen oder auf seine Tötung. Delana fragt, warum sie so viel Angst vor dem ehemaligen Falschen Drachen hat, und Halima springt erregt auf und erklärt, die Gründe würden sie nichts angehen, sie solle sich nur um ihre Befehle kümmern. Delana denkt daran, Halima zu töten, wie schon so oft, doch die Frau scheint irgendwie immer zu wissen, wann sie Saidar benutzt, auch wenn sie selbst die Macht nicht lenken kann. Sie ist sicher, dass sie als erste sterben würde, wenn sie es nur versucht. Demütig stimmt sie den Befehlen zu. Siuan Sanche Siuan bedankt sich bei Lelaine für den Tee und beschwert sich dabei über Egwene und wie ermüdend es sei, dem angeblich sturen und naiven Mädchen zu erklären, wie eine Amyrlin sich zu verhalten hat. Lelaine gibt Mitgefühl vor und fragt nach den Beschwerden, die Egwene angeblich über Romanda hatte. Siuan erklärt gleichmütig, wie sehr Romanda laut Egwene darauf bestehen würde, in Salidar zu bleiben. Sie fügt einige weitere Bemerkungen über Egwenes Temperament hinzu, doch Lelaine interessiert nur die erste Aussage, wie Siuan befriedigt feststellt. Sie hofft, dass ihre Worte über Egwenes Verhalten die Sitzenden dazu bringen, sie vorsichtiger zu behandeln. Allerdings denkt sie auch, dass sie mit dieser Behauptung gar nicht so falsch liegt. Trotzdem macht es ihr Spaß, Egwene zu unterrichten und zu helfen. Sie will aus ihr eine Amyrlin machen, vor der die Throne zittern. Nynaeve al'Meara Nynaeve ist bei Romanda, weil die Gelbe Ajah mit ihr an ihrem Block arbeiten soll, doch Romanda ist abgelenkt. Sie befielt Nynaeve, auf einem Fuß zu hüpfen und dabei zu sprechen und will dann wissen, was Lelaine darüber sagte, was die Amyrlin mit Romanda besprechen will. Hüpfend erklärt Nynaeve, dass Lelaine in Salidar bleiben wolle und hofft innerlich, dass dieser Plan, für den sie sich so unsinnig verhalten muss, funktioniert. Elayne Trakand Elayne überreicht Sheriam einen neuen Traum-Ter'angreal, den sie an diesem Morgen gefertigt hat. Sie behauptet, er würde besser funktionieren als der letzte, obwohl sie denkt, dass sie genau gleich sind. Sheriam bedankt sich, vermutet aber, dass es noch einen anderen Grund für Elayne gibt, sie aufzusuchen. Elayne gibt sich besorgt und berichtet, Egwene würde sich zwar nie beschweren, doch anscheinend bedrängen Romanda oder Lelaine, oder sogar beide sie, in Salidar zu bleiben. Sheriam reagiert zögerlich, nennt das jedoch einen guten Rat. Elayne erwidert hilflos, Egwene würde wohl glauben, wenn sie dieses mal nachgibt, müsste sie beim nächsten mal ebenfalls nachgeben und sich lenken lassen. Eindringlich erklärt sie, Sheriam sei die einzige, die ihr helfen könne. Sheriam denkt lange nach, bevor sie sagt, sie würde tun, was sie kann, und Elayne ist erleichtert. Egwene al'Vere Egwene sitzt zufrieden in ihrem Bad, von dem sie schon lange geträumt hat, seit sie bei den Aiel nur die Dampfzelte zur Verfügung hatte. Sie weiß, dass sie jetzt nur noch hoffen kann, dass ihr Plan funktioniert, nachdem sie ihr "Heer" in die "Schlacht" geschickt hat. Sie ist sicher, dass die Weisen Frauen stolz auf sie wären. Charaktere *Egwene al'Vere *Nynaeve al'Meara *Elayne Trakand *Moghedien - auch als Marigan *Siuan Sanche *Romanda Cassin *Lelaine Akashi *Delana Mosalaine *''Aran'gar'' - auch als Halima Saranov *Sheriam Bayanar Erwähnt * Leane Sharif * Birgitte Silberbogen * Rand al'Thor * Myrelle Berengari * Sorilea * Theodrin Dabei * Faolain Orande * Dagdara Finchey * Rhuarc Gruppen *Aes Sedai **Amyrlin-Sitz *Tochter-Erbin *Seherin *Verlorene Erwähnt * Aiel ** Weise Frau (Aiel) * Seanchan Orte *Altara **Salidar Erwähnt * Tel'aran'rhiod * Aiel-Wüste ** Kaltfelsenfestung ** Rhuidean * Sonnenpalast Gegenstände * A'dam * Traum-Ter'angreal Sonstige * Talente ** Heilen ** Ter'angreal erschaffen ** Schnelles Reisen * Schutz gegen Lauscher Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar